The Ultimate Prank
by ToniMizukiPrime
Summary: G1 Universe. Similar to a Spongebob episode "Prank-a-lot". Sideswipe and Sunstreaker uses Wheeljack's invention, made themselves invisible, and planned to scare all the Autobots. Did it work or did it failed?


**Summary: One shot. Similar to a Spongebob episode "Prank-a-lot". Sideswipe and Sunstreaker uses Wheeljack's invention, made themselves invisible, and planned to scare all the Autobots. Did it work or did it failed?**

**This is going to be a mixed up story and it's going to be The Lambo twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, Wheeljack, Percepter, Ratchet, Prowl and Jazz.**

**Rated K**

**Humor**

**Sideswipe and Sunstreaker**

**I think you might love this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Ultimate Prank<strong>

One afternoon, Wheeljack was coming in the lab. He was in a very good mood and he was about to get ready to work on a new invention.

"Okay, Wheeljack." he spoke talking to himself. "Let's get stated."

He was going to pick up one of his tools until one of them started floating. The inventor made a shocked face. Then another tool was floating follow by two more. Wheeljack moved back slowly shaking.

"W-What is this he said. "Is this a joke?"

The tools hit his face and four more was floating.

"Oh dear Primus! There's a ghost in here!" he screamed and ran out of his lab.

After he left, two familiar laughs were coming out of the air. The two laughs sounded like the Lambo Twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"Wow, I can't believe that worked!" Sideswipe spoke.

"I know!" Sunstreaker replied. "That Invisibility machine worked! This is really the ultimate prank!"

"Let's go scare the other bots!"

"Okay."

In the main room, Ratchet and Percepter were trying to let Wheeljack calm down. Prowl and Jazz came in and saw Wheeljack shaking.

"What's with Wheeljack?" Jazz wondered.

"He said there's a ghost in his lab and we're trying to make him stay calm" Ratchet answered,

"That's crazy." Prowl chuckled. "Ghosts aren't real."

"Then why are my tools flying away?" Wheeljack pointed behind Prowl.

The Autobots slowly turned to Wheeljack's floating tools. They quickly moved behind Wheeljack staring at the tools.

"What the frag?" Jazz spoke in shock.

"There really is a ghost in the Ark!" Prowl exclaimed.

"Question is….why is it here?" Percepter wondered.

"I don't know." Ratchet replied. "But let's make sure it won't come near-."

One of the twins pushed Ratchet down.

"Primus! It's near us!"

The Autobots ran off and left Ratchet. The Lambo Twins laughed.

"I'll scare Prowl and Jazz," Sideswipe whispered. "You scare Percepter and Wheeljack."

"Okay." Sunstreaker whispered back and they both split. Ratchet got up and growled.

_Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. _he thought angrily. _But how the frag did they turned invisible?_

…_.._

Ratchet made a shocked face and knew why.

_Wheeljack's Invisibility Ray._

* * *

><p>"Primus sake, get away from us!"<p>

Prowl and Jazz moved back away and went against the wall. Sideswipe was holding up a cargo and walked towards them. Both mechs were shaking to death. Sideswipe went closer and Prowl and Jazz ran around him. The red twin dropped the cargo and quickly ran over to the door. He passed by the two Autobots and closed the door. Prowl and Jazz stopped and looked around. Then Sideswipe turned off the lights.

"Frag! This is not cool!" Jazz yelled with a frightened face.

* * *

><p>Percepter and Wheeljack were hiding in the lab so this "ghost won't see them, but he did. Sunstreaker chuckled low and dropped one of Wheeljack's tools. The two Autobots looked at each other and heard another tool dropped. Then they heard Sunny's voice.<p>

"Boo." he said as the two Autobots started screaming and ran to a corner.

Sunstreaker chuckled again.

_This is so funny. _he thought and picked up something and walked towards Wheeljack and Percepter. They both gulped and looked at each other again."Well, I guess it's the end for us." Wheeljack spoke dramatically.

"I don't know about Prowl and Jazz, but I'm afraid we'll turn into ghost too." said Percepter.

In that very second, Ratchet kicked the door and saw the thing floating. The medic quickly grabbed Sunstreaker's arm and put it behind his back. Sunny was struggling to get out.

"Frag it Hatchet! Let go!" Sunny yelled.

"Wait… Sunstreaker? Is that you?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yeah, it's him alright." Ratchet answered. "Wheeljack, get the invisibility ray."

* * *

><p>"PROWL! PROWL! THIS THING GOT MY LEG!"<p>

Jazz was being dragged back by Sideswipe and Prowl was trying to pull him back. Jazz kept screaming because Prowl and Sides were pulling his arms and legs so hard. Then in that very moment, Ratchet and the others quickly came in and saw the Autobots except Sides. Ratchet knew where he was and shot the red twin with the invisibility ray. Sideswipe was now visible. Prowl stopped pulling and Jazz stopped screaming. They looked at Sides. The twin made a weird chuckle.

"Sideswipe!" Prowl and Jazz yelled angrily.

Sunstreaker came in being hold by Wheeljack. Ratchet smirked.

"Well well." he said. "Looks like someone is in a world of trouble. Two of them."

"So you think its funny scaring people, huh?" said Prowl folding his arms.

"No no!" Sides lied. "We were just uh- uh-."

"Save it." Ratchet stopped the twin from explaining. "I got something for you two can do."

_Oh frag. We're so dead. _The Lambo Twins thought and looked at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>It failed. The prank failed. Lol! I hope you like this one… I think I went out of character…, which was bad…, but anyway please review what you think. L. Prime out. ;D<strong>

**PS: What do you think Ratchet did to the twins? Throwing wrenches at them? Lol. That's my opinion…**

**(CyberAngelAlexis, I know have fourteen points.)  
><strong>


End file.
